Kto jest czwartym Najsłabszym Ogniwem?
Najsłabsze Ogniwo Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 4 Dziękujemy Dark'owi za użyczenie postaci. :) Studio Chris: Witajcie w Najsłabszym Ogniwie Totalnej Porażki! Kamera oddala się. Chris: Ósemka, która znajduje się dzisiaj w studio może wygrać nawet 6000 zł. Znają się już dobrze, jednak, żeby wygrać cokolwiek będą musieli przełamać dawne uprzedzenia i pracować jako jedna drużyna. Niestety tutaj znajduję się haczyk. Siódemka z nich wyjdzie z niczym, a wyłącznie jedna osoba zgarnie wszystko i zmierzy się w finałowym odcinku z Heather, Grace, Austin'em i czwórką, którą wybierzemy w kolejnych odcinkach. Zatem poznajmy dzisiejszych uczestników! Zbliżenie na Samanthę. Samantha: Cześć, mam na imię Samantha! Jestem Samantha i dzięki mnie ten odcinek będzie najlepszy! Kamera oddaliła się i zatrzymała się na Jacob'ie. Jacob: Jacob... Hej... nie nie wiem co mam o sobie powiedzieć, ale postaram się wygrać jakby coś... Kamera zatrzymała się na Ninie. Nina: Hej Misie tu Ninaaaa! OMG! Co ja tu robię? 9 rano? Jeszcze wódki poproszę! Kamera zatrzymała się na Andrew'ie. Andrew: No cześć! Andrew mówi! Widzicie kogo tutaj macie? Najmądrzejszego z was wszystkich! Szykujcie się, że odpowiem bezbłędnie na każde pytanie! Kamera zatrzymała się na Biance. Bianca: Mówi Bianca. Pokażę was na co mnie stać i to ja wygram ten odcinek! Kamera zwróciła się ku Lucasowi. Lucas: Lucas. Mam nadzieje na dobrą zabawę i że uda mi się zajść jak najdalej w tym odcinku. Kamera obróciła się w stronę Aishy. Aisha: Hej, mam na imię Aisha, a może nie! Może nie jestem jak inni tutaj, ale na pewno pokażę się dzisiaj z najlepszej strony! I na koniec kamera zwróciła się ku Orlando. Orlando: Orlando. Rywalizacja to moje drugie imię więc lepiej o tym pamiętajcie! Runda 1 Chris: Ta runda ma całe trzy minuty! Zaczniemy od osoby, której imię jest pierwsze według alfabetu! I tą osobą będzie Aisha! Zegar ruszył. Chris: Aisha! Kategoria "gry karciane". Czy postać "króla" znajdziemy w standardowej talii kart? Aisha: Oczywiście. Chris: Dobrze! (Pula: 50 zł) Orlando. "Geografia". Z iloma krajami graniczy Portugalia? Orlando: Tylko z jednym! Chris: Dobrze! (Pula: 100 zł) Samantha! "Miasta Świata" Czy w Rzymie możemy przejechać się metrem? Samantha: No oczywiście, że tak! Chris: Dobrze! (Pula: 150 zł) Jacob! "Telewizja" Czy popularnym sit-comie "Jak poznałem waszą matkę" mamy do czynienia z poczynaniami piątki czy szóstki przyjaciół w Nowym Jorku? Jacob: Hmmm.... chyba pięciu. Chris: Dobrze! (Pula: 200 zł) Nina! "Alkohole świata". Czy wódkę możemy wytworzyć z ziemniaków? Nina: No baaaaa! Jeszcze się głupio pytasz! Chris: Dobrze! (Pula: 300 zł) Andrew! "Matematyka" Ile to pierwiastek z 25? Andrew: 5! Wymyśl jakieś lepsze pytanie! Chris: Dobrze! (Pula: 500 zł) Bianca! "Celebryci" Narzeczoną którego celebryty jest "Renulka" znana głównie z programu "Azja Express"? Bianca: Tego Kuby Wojewódzkiego chyba. Chris: Dobrze! (Pula: 750 zł) Lucas! "Waluty Świata" Jaką walutą zapłacisz za zakupy jadąc do Szwajcarii? Lucas: Ozywiście, że franki! Chris: Dobrze! (Pula: 1000 zł) Aisha: BANK!!! Zegar zatrzymał się. Chris: Gratuluje wam! Na wasze konto wpada całe 1000 zł, czyli max, który możecie zgarnąć w tej rundzie. Kto nie powinien się tu znaleźć, a kto okazał się najlepszy? Czas wskazać Najsłabsze Ogniwo! Uczestnicy zaczęli pisać na tabliczkach. Statystycznie Najmocniejszym ogniwem była Aisha, która wpłaciła całą kwotę do banku. Najsłabszym Ogniwem tej rundy okazał się natomiast Jacob, który odpowiedział na swoje pytanie najwolniej. Jak jednak zagłosują uczestnicy skoro wszyscy odpowiedzieli poprawnie? Chris: Okej ludzie... czas wskazać, kto według was jest Najsłabszym Ogniwem! Uczestnicy wyciągnęli swoje tabliczki. Samantha: Nina plz! Jacob: Lucas! Nina: Bianca! Hehe. :3 Andrew: Orlando! Spadaj na drzewo! Bianca: Orlando. Lucas: Hmmm... nie wiem... Bianca? Aisha: Lucas. Orlando: Zaskoczę Cię Andrew. ;) Bianca! Światła zwróciły się na prowadzącego. Chris: Jako, że jesteś pierwsza, co Cię skłoniło do udziału w tym programie? Samantha: Emm... po pierwsze nie wiedziałam, że będzie tutaj Nina, inaczej nigdy bym się do tego nie zgłosiła. Chris: A zrobisz coś śmiesznego dla nas? Nina sobie radzi i możliwe, że już jest wstawiona... Nina: Oczywiście! <3 Samantha: Nie! Upokarzająca się jak zwykle Nina w zupełności wystarczy... Chris: Dlaczego Nina Samantho? Samantha: Czy to nie oczywiste? Nie lubię jej i sądzę, że nas pogrąży! Nina: Hehe, odezwała się perfekcjonistka <3 Zobaczycie jak będzie płakać jak nie wygramy w kolejnej rundzie tego tysiąca! <3 Chris: Dobrze. Bianca! Zostałaś Najsłabszym Ogniwem, żegnaj! Bianca zeszła ze swojego podium i poszła w stronę wyjścia. (pokój zwierzeń)Bianca: Nie uważam się za Najsłabsze Ogniwo. Mogłam jeszcze sporo osiągnąć, ale widać inni wolą trzymać Orlando albo Ninę, którzy na pewno ich pogrążą, ale to już nie mój problem! Runda 2 Chris: Dobra! Na waszym koncie znajduje się 1000 zł. Czy uda wam się utrzymać ten poziom w drugiej rundzie? Pamiętajcie, runda trwa 2;45. Zbliżenia na twarze uczestników. Chris: Zatem zagrajmy w Najsłabsze Ogniwo! Aisha! Jako Najmocniejsze Ogniwo z ostatniej rundy zaczniemy od Ciebie. Aisha: Dobrze! Czekam. Zegar ruszył. Chris: Aisha! Kategoria "ekologia". Czego nie może zjeść weganin? Mięsa czy jajek? Aisha: Mięsa. Chris: Niestety, to nie jest poprawna odpowiedź. Weganin nie zje mięsa i jajek. Orlando! Orlando: Strzelaj! ^^ Chris: Orlando. "Survivor" Czy w którejś z edycji przed jury stanęło czterech uczestników w czasie głosowania na zwycięzce? Orlando: Nie! ^^ Chris: Dobrze! (Pula: 50 zł) Samantha! "The Amazing Race" czy w 2016 roku były dwie edycje programu? Samantha: Tak. Chris: Źle! (Pula: 0 zł). Była wyjątkowo tylko jedna edycja. Jacob! "chemia". Oznaczenie "C", oznacza jaki pierwiastek? Jacob: Węgiel? Chris: Dobrze! (Pula: 50 zł) Nina! "alkohole"... znowu? Czy możesz wyprodukować alkohol etenowy? Nina: Nie! ^^ Ewentualnie etylowy jak już! ^^ Chris: Dobrze! (Pula: 100 zł) Andrew! "telewizja" Dziwny, oderwany od rzeczywistości. Do jakiego z bohaterów sit-comu "Przyjaciele" odnoszą się te zwroty? Andrew: Pheobe. Chris: Dobrze! (Pula: 150 zł) Lukas: Bank! Chris: Na wasze konto ląduje 150 zł. Lukas. "literatura". Do jakiej książki zajrzysz jeżeli będziesz chciał przeczytać o rozterkach Izabeli Łęckiej? Lukas: Nie wiem... Chris: Lalka. Aisha! "Geografia" Na ilu wielkich wyspach mieści się Japonia? Aisha: Na czterech. Chris: Dobrze! (Pula: 50 zł) Orlando! "Miasta Świata". Czy istnieje miasto "Orlean"? Orlando: Pewnie tak! ^^ Chris: Dobrze! (Pula: 100 zł) Samantha! "jedzenie". Czy cytryna zawiera witaminę C? Samantha: Oczywiście, że tak! Chris: Dobrze! (Pula: 150 zł) Jacob: Bank... Chris: Gratuluje na wasze konto ląduje kolejne 150 zł. Pytanie z "astronomii". Czwartą planetą w układzie słonecznym jest...? Jacob: Mars... jestem głupkiem... Chris: Dobrze! (Pula: 50 zł) Nina! "Fizyka". Jaki symbol ma "przyśpieszenie"? Nina: A jak alkohol? ^^ Chris: Dobrze! (Pula: 100 zł) O dziwo... Andrew... Andrew: Bank! Chris: Na wasze konto ląduje kolejne 100 zł. Andrew. "Celebryci". Zwycięzcą pierwszego polskiego "Agenta Gwiazdy" był...? Andrew: Pass... nie oglądałem! Chris: Hubert Urbański! (Pula: 0 zł) Lucas... Zegar zbliżał się już do zera. Chris: "Ekonomia". Czy popyt zawsze równa się podaży? Lukas: Tak...? Chris: Źle! Tylko w przypadku konkurencji idealnej. Aisha... I w tym momencie zegar przestał odliczać czas. Chris: Gratuluje! W tej rundzie wygraliście całe 400 zł! Razem na konci macie już 1400 zł. A kto okaże się najgorszy? Kogo pogrążą łatwe pytania? Czas by wskazać... Najsłabsze Ogniwo! W tej rundzie Najmocniejszym Ogniwem okazał się Jacob, który odpowiedział poprawnie na wszystkie pytania i deponował najwięcej pieniędzy. Mimo faktu, że Lukas zdeponował na koncie drużyny 150 zł to nie odpowiedział na żadne pytanie co czyni go Najsłabszym Ogniwem. Kto jednak odpadnie? Czy Kundzia zniszczy podusie Beth? Chris: Okej ludzie... czas wskazać, kto według was jest Najsłabszym Ogniwem! Uczestnicy wyciągnęli swoje tabliczki. Samantha: Aisha! Bye Bye! Jacob: Lucas... Nina: Lucas! ^^ Andrew: Spadaj Aisha! Aisha: Lucas. Orlando: Aisha! Światła zwróciły się na prowadzącego. Chris: Aisha. Powiedz nam, w ostatniej rundzie byłaś Najmocniejszym Ogniwem, a teraz... sama widzisz w jakiej jesteś sytuacji. Myślisz, że uczestnicy zaczęli Cię nagle nienawidzić? Aisha: Widzieli we mnie za duże zagrożenie. Poza tym nie pokazałam jeszcze wszystkiego, co miałam w planie. Chris: A to nie było wszystko? Myślałem, że już pokazałaś wszystko jak powiedziałaś Bank w pierwszej rundzie. Aisha: ... Chris: Orlando! Dlaczego nienawidzisz kobiet? Orlando: Orlando kocha kobiety! ^^ Chris: Ale jakimś cudem wyrzuciłeś z programu już drugą! Orlando: Bo Orlando chce zobaczyć walkę kocic za kulisami, gdy zobaczą Orlando z wygraną! Chris: Tak stary... wmawiaj tak sobie... Aisha! Tymczasem, żegnaj! Aisha zeszła ze swojego podium i poszła w stronę wyjścia. (pokój zwierzeń)Aisha: Najbardziej mam za złe Orlando, że na mnie zagłosował. Powinnam była jeszcze pokazać wszystkim na co mnie stać i wiem, że w kolejnych rundach byłabym ciągle Najmocniejszym Ogniwem. Ale co tam... zdarza się... Runda 3 Chris: Zegar tym razem odlicza 2:30 minuty, a zaczniemy od Najmocniejszego Ogniwa ostatniej rundy, czyli od Ciebie Jacob! Jacob: Okej... Chris: Zacznijmy! (Pula: 0 zł) Jacob! Kategoria "rysunek". Z czego zrobiony jest wkład do ołówka? Jacob: Węgiel? Chris: Nie, grafit. (Pula: 0 zł) Nina! Kategoria "alkohole"... co znowu?! No okej... jak się nazywa nielegalnie pędzony alkohol? Nina: Mój ulubiony bimber! ^^ Chris: Dobrze! (Pula: 50 zł) Andrew. "Matematyka". Jak inaczej rozwiążesz układ równań, bez podstawiania za zmienne danych? Andrew: Emm... intuicja? :D Chris: Nie, poprzez macierz. (Pula: 0 zł) Lucas! Pytanie z "historii". W którym roku nastąpił zamach na World Trade Center w Nowym Jorku? Lucas: Chyba 2001 roku. Chris: Dobrze! (Pula: 50 zł) Orlando. "Seriale". Jak ma na imię siostra głównego bohatera serialu "Dexter". Orlando: Debbie! ^^ Jedyna podpora tego serialu <3 Samantha: Bank! Chris: I na wasze konto ląduje 100 zł! Samantha! "Kuchnia świata". Gdzie pojedziesz, żeby zjeść potrawę "Langosz"? Samantha: Do Rosji? Chris: Źle. Na Węgry. (Pula: 0 zł) Jacob! "polityka". Ile osób zasiada w polskim senacie? Jacob: 100? Nie wiem... strzelam... Chris: Dobrze! (Pula: 50 zł) Nina! "Literatura". Starsza Pani, która pomaga rozwiązać sprawy w wielu książkach autorstwa Agathy Christie? Nina: Pani Vodka? ^_^ Chris: Źle! (Pula: 0 zł) Andrew! W filmie "Grand Budapest Hotel" akcja filmu dzieje się w jakim państwie? Andrew: Węgry? Chris: Źle. Żubrówka. (Pula: 0 zł) Lucas! "Zabawki" Słynne klocki pochodzące z Danii nazywają się...? Lucas: Emm... Nie wiem... Chris: Lego. (Pula: 0 zł) Orlando! "Zwierzęta". Jakie wielkie koty zamieszkują Polskę i jest uznawane jako gatunek chroniony? Orlando: Rysie! :) Chris: Dobrze! (Pula: 50 zł) Samantha: Bank! Chris: Na wasze konto ląduje kolejne 50 zł! (Pula: 0 zł) Samantha! "przysłowia". Dokończ przysłowie. Mądry Polak po... Samantha: Szkodzie. Chris: Dobrze! (Pula: 0 zł) Jacob! "architektura" Słynne drewniane domki, budowane w czasach PRL'u to tzw. Domki... Jacob: Fińskie? Chris: Dobrze! (Pula: 0 zł) Nina! "monarchie". Jedną ostatnich z monarchii absolutnych na świecie i ostatnią w Europie jest monarchia jakiego Europejskiego Państwa? Nina: Zubrówki! <3 Strasznie mi się to państwo spodoba! <3 Chris: Źle! Zegar przestał odliczać czas. Chris: Cóż. W tej rundzie zgromadziliście całe 150 zł, co sprawia, że na waszym koncie jest już w sumie 1550 zł. Nie jest źle, ale oczywiście mogło być dużo lepiej. Ale to czas by zdecydować kto z was jest najgłupszy... czyli czas by zagłosować na Najsłabsze Ogniwo! Każdy zaczął wypisywać na tabliczce imię według nich Najsłabszego Ogniwa. Statystycznie, w tej rundzie najsilniejszym Ogniwem był Orlando, który poprawnie odpowiedział na wszystkie pytania. Najgorszy okazał się Andrew, który jako jedyny w tej rundzie nie odpowiedział poprawnie na żadne z pytań. Czy grupa jednak postanowi wreszcie wyrzucić Najsłabsze Ogniwo? A może ponownie pozbędą się zagrożenia? Chris: Czas by ujawnić głosy! Wszyscy unieśli swoje tabliczki. Samantha: Po raz drugi, i mam nadzieje ostatni... Nina! Jacob: A-andrew! Nina: Nie jesteś słodka jak winko! Samantha! Andrew: Nie lubiłem Cię i dalej mam do Ciebie żal o to, że istniejesz... Orlando! Lucas: Samantha! Orlando: Nie zadzieraj z ogniem, bo jeszcze się poparzysz. Andrew! Kamera zwróciła się ku Chrisowi. Chris: Dobrze. Mamy zatem remis. Dwa głosy na Samanthę i dwa głosy na Andrew'a. Nina i Orlando mogą odetchnąć z ulgą. Nina ze szczęścia napiła się z piersiówki. Chris: Nino! Wracając do Ciebie. Już trzecią rundę z rzędu dostałaś pytanie z kategorii "alkohole"... Nina: Co mam powiedzieć, alkohol do mnie ciągnie. ^^ Chris: Tak? A może to już jest problem... Nina: Nieeee... no co Ty. Przecież jeszcze nie odpadłam! Chris: Orlando. Jako Najmocniejsze Ogniwo tej rundy musisz zadecydować Kto opuści program w przypadku remisu. Zostajesz przy swojej nominacji, czy decydujesz się wyrzucić Samanthę? Orlando: Oczywiście, że Andrew się z nami pożegna! ^^ Chris: Andrew! Zostałeś zatem Najsłabszym Ogniwem i musisz się pożegnać z nami! Andrew zszedł ze swojego podium i poszedł w stronę wyjścia. (pokój zwierzeń)Andrew: Ten głupi Orlando... jak mogłem właśnie przez niego odpaść. Nawet nie dostałem większości głosów... to takie nie fair. Jeżeli bym tylko zagłosował na Samanthę to właśnie ona byłaby tutaj, a ja bym cały czas grał... nienawidzę tego programu... Runda 4 Kategoria:Odcinki Najsłabszego Ogniwa Totalnej Porażki